Her First Hope
by Princess Aelita Lyoko
Summary: My own version of Aelita´s Past and Lyoko´s origin. First fic ever. Please, read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** Hi, this is Princess Aelita Lyoko, with my first fanfic ever so, please, don´t kill me if it sucks ( which probrably does ). Just give me some time and it´ll get better.

This fic happens after Season 1, and thus for, is also my version of the mistery behind Lyoko and Aelita´s Past. And when you read HE or HIS, it´s a character, which I don´t own, for you to try to guess who is. Silly, I know, but it´s a part of the plot. The characters will be a bit OOC till I know how to write them right, okay ? And if you don´t understand something, just ask.

Disclaimer: I don´t own Code Lyoko.

**Her First Hope**

**Chapter 1**

Aelita, I ... well ... what I mean it´s that I ...

She wanted and didn´t want Jeremie to say that. Aelita knew what he was going to say, everybody knew after all, and she felt the same way about him, but she just couldn´t let that happen. They had just came back from the movies and were in front of Yumi´s house, where they would have a little sleepover with Ulrich, Odd, Samantha and, of course, Yumi. You could seegthem with the eyes glued on the front window, enjoying the scene. " I love you too, Jeremie ", that´s what they thought she would say to Jeremie. But she couldn´t, never would ...

- Aelita ... I, I love you so much !

The other four were, already, noisyly, celebrating inside the Japanese girl´s house for their friend´s success. She hated having to end their happiness, hers, and mainly, Jeremie´s. But that had to be done, and it was her who had to do it.

Jeremie, I am _so_ sorry, I _really_ am, more than you can imagine, but I can´t have your love.

You ... you can´t ? Why ? – it was the only thing he could say. Damn it. Why did _that _had to happen ? Why they couldn´t get together forever ? Why did she had to keep lieing to them, to him ?

Jeremie, I like you too, very much, but not in that way ... Aelita kicked herself mentally, she should tell him how she really felt, but _HE _had forbidden her to tell the others her love for him, the truth about her, everything.

Jeremie, please, it´s for the best ... – she tried to comfort him, putting a hand on his shoulder. But he pulled her away, trying to put himself back together.

Just give me one reason for not kiss you right now, Aelita, just give me one reason for not do it. Finally I can tell you my feelings for you, and now I know that you feel the same way. Why the hell can´t we date ? - he stared at her.

But he could never knew. He could never knew that girl he loved so much and had brought to life was doing that not for her friend´s lifes, not his life or at least her own life, but for HIS. HE was the reason why all those trips to Lyoko and attacks on Earth had started. HE was the reason why she could never be with Jeremie. Ever.

CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL

And this is it. Thanks for reading. Now, please, review.

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

clears throat I GOT TWO REVIEWS ! YAY FOR ME ! does happy dance

Errrr, anyways my thanks to my reviewers, Starlight Girl and DayDreamer23182

And last time I forget to warn that each chapter will be mostly linked with the thoughts of Aelita them Jeremie´s, coz I wanted to. Last chapter was mostly with Aelita´s thoughts, so chappie two is mostly with Jeremie´s thoughts. But it´s not exactly POV, kay ? Next chapter will be, again mostly Aelita. 

On with the story:

**Chapter 2**

She was crying ! Crying ! What in the name of God was happening, Jeremie thought. You confess to girl that you love her, that you would do anything for her and then she starts crying ? Oh, well. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Samantha noticed that something was wrong and exited the house to meet us. Jeremie ? He did the one thing that looked right in the time. He hugged Aelita.

She had refused him, refused his love, but now she needed him and that was what mattered now. Of course that hugging her was one of the reason why the young genius wanted to find the cure for the virus that XANA had implanted on her exactly one week ago. Jeremie leaned Aelita´s head on his shoulder, but she didn´t stop crying. There was something wrong with her , something that he should know but she was afraid of telling him.

His friends asked him with skeptical looks what happened. He didn´t know. Aelita continued crying for a whole minute, but didn´t hugged him back, like something terrible would happen if they knew why she was so sad. Jeremie backed away and Yumi put a sisterly hand on her shoulder, just like the pink haired had done before with Jeremie. She tried not to meet our looks turning back her friends wouldn´t seekthe tears still falling from her eyes.

Aelita, please, we´re your friends, you can talk with us if there´s something wrong with you – the Japanese girl said.

It´s not safe to be my friend, Yumi. You of all people should know that. Going to a place you barely know, fighting with monsters, putting your life in danger like that only because of me – she turned around ( 1 ). The Team Lyoko had never seen her so upset before. And so angry too. – Don´t you sees? Somc the day we´ve met, I only put everyone´s life in danger. Yours and ...

CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL 

Cliff hanger ! I always wanted to write one ( yeah, I don´t go out much ).

( 1 ) Remember that if it wasn´t for Aelita, they would have turn off XANA and Lyoko, so our world wouldn´t be in danger anymore. I always thought of her feeling a little guilt about that. This and doesn´t been able to get together with Jeremie really made her upset. Not that those are the only reasons, thought ...

REVIEW !

Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Once more, thanks to Starlight Girl. She was my first reviewer ever, thus for she made my day last Sunday.

Continuating from last chapter:

**Chapter 3**

... Yours and HI ... - all of a sudden Aelita noticed that she was almost spilling out the truth and did the first thing that was on her mind. She just ran away from them and went down the street.

If they knew the truth they would be in more danger than they already was. This time she couldn´t wait for they to open the path between her and the activeted tower. She didn´t even knew where she was going. Aelita just wanted to put as much as space between her and her friends as possible.

She ran so much and so fast that when she noticed, she stumbled in a rock and fell on her knees right in the middle of the street. She tried to get up, but she had sprained her right ankle. The pink haired girl tried to get up again, but the pain was awful.

Then, she heard a familiar voice calling her.

AELITA !

It was Jeremie. He and the others were a couple of blocks away from her. Jeremie´s scream made her realize another thing. A bus. Big, yellow and noisy. And it was comming on her direction ! ( A.N.: I don´t know what colour buses are in French, so I´m gonna use the colour they have here in Brazil ). Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Sam were still too far away to help her. And her ankle was hurt. She was _so _luck. She put her arms between her and the bus, knowing that it wouldn´t make a difference, and waited for the end.

For that was the end. And Aelita knew what would happen later. Her friends would turn off Lyoko and XANA and close the factory forever. And no one no one would ever knew the truth. No one would ever knew about the real relationship between her and HIM, which she tried to keep in secret for everybody´s good, but mainly HIS. No one would ever knew that she and HE were ...

And they would just move on with their lives.

But then, on the top of one of the many buildings across that street, Aelita saw something that made her remember one thing. She remembered something that the very same person that she was trying to protect had told her once. " There is nothing that is covered that one day will not be uncovered. ". And that made her think. The truth needed to be revealed. And it was going to be revealed. And she was the one who was going to do it.

And what did Aelita seee? She saw her angel, her protective shadow. And she knew that now wasn´t the end anymore. Because _that _was her savior, her first hope.

CL

CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL

Well, I hope I start writing longer chappies soon.

REVIEW !

Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. I´m a bit late, I know, but at least this is my longest chapter so far . Wow.

Now, to the people who reviewed the last chapter :

**DayDreamer23182:** Yeah, I did. But I´m afraid that the chapters are gonna get a litlle bit later and a litlle bit longer now.

**Tourmaline91:** Thanks for encouraging me. And, yes, I do live in Brazil.

On with the story:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Lyoko ( WHY GOD, WHY ? )

**Chapter 4**

It hurt him. It really did. A lot. After everything that they had done for Aelita, know that she still kept secrets from h... err, them, was really mean. They were her only friends for nearly a year, they took care of her saved her from XANA thousand times and she still didn´t trust them enough to tell them if something was wrong with her. Why ?

Aelita ran away, crying, when she almost tell what was happening with her. Jeremie thought she couldn´t keep lying to them anymore, but, for some reason, she couldn´t tell the truth. That´s why she fleed from them.

" She is hiding something from us " the genius heard Yumi say behind him,

" Now, tell me something I don´t know ... " Odd said to no one in particular. Samantha kicked his arm. – HEY, what was that for ?

The black girl just sighed and pointed to Jeremie. He was a mess.

Jeremie didn´t had courage to turn around and talk to them eye to eye. They must have thought there was no secret between him and Aelita. He thought it too.

" Won´t _you_ go after her, Jeremie ? " Ulrich asked.

" Should I ? " He asked, more to himself than to the others. In a way, jumping from the nearest bridge right now looked like a rational thing to do, since without Aelita he knew he wasn´t able even to breath. But in another way, he now knew that she loved him too, so, it was his duty to take care of her. He didn´t know what was troubling her yet, what stoped her from giving to their emotions, but once he knew what was it, he would get rid of it. Jeremie praied that it didn´t have to do with XANA was ever good.

Alright, time to get your composure back. Aelita needed to be finded, and fast. He took in some deep breaths, thinking to himself : ' Alright Jeremie, it´s going to be alright.'

" C´mon, Jer, we have to find Aelita now, she may be in danger " Yumi said.

" Your right. Let´s go. "

But it was too late. When they finally could pick a scent of pink hair, Aelita _was _in danger. In danger of being crashed by a bus. It seemed that she couldn´t stand. Probably, she had hurt herself or something; there were two blocks between her and them and no one else near to help her ...

He froze. He couldn´t imagine life without Aelita. That scared him. With her lying or not, he couldn´t stand loosing her.

He would prove that they could stay together.

He picked his pace, which was hard since he wasn´t used to run like the others, but twenty seconds later, he was fifteen feet in fron of Ulrich, the fastest of them.

Love can make you do things that you thought you would never do.

Almost being hit by a bike, for example.

Jeremie was crossing the street before the one where Aelita was, screaming " AELITA ", and he was so worried about her that he didn´t saw the purple bike comming on his direction just like that yellow bus was on Aelita´s. When he finally the bike, he tried to avoid it, but he loose him balance and endup falling on his stomach on the side walk, breaking his glasses just in front of his eyes, which he intelligently closed quicly. Then, he fainted.

It all happened very fast, but he did remember seeing one last thing before closing his eyes and loosing his conscious. Jeremie remembered seeing a shadowed strange suddenly appearing, with the sound of a thunder and the vision of a lightning, on the top of one of the buildings on that street. He looked down and saw that Aelita had disappeared ! Then he looked up again and saw that the stranger had disappeared too ...

Then everything went black ...

CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL

So, how does it sound to you ? Hope you like it.

REVIEW !

Bye.


	5. Two Fallen Angels

We´re in chapter 5 now. Wow. This is one of my favorites chapters. Now, things are really going to get interesting ...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Lyoko.

**Chapter 5 **

**Two Fallen Angels**

Hope. It´s a strange word, isn´t it ? She remembered HIM telling her about it. She told him he was " her hope ". Then, HE replied saying she was " his light ". In a way it made sense, since the word Aelita in their language did mean " light " and HIS name did mean " hope " . " My hope " and " My light " became their nicknames for eachother. Everytime they were alone, they would rather use their nicknames than their true names.

What did her friends knew about her past before she met them ? They thought she was the only inhabitant of Lyoko, the virtual world ruled by XANA whose goal was to rule Earth also. Then she send them the SOS message and the rest you know.

One year after that, Aelita heard from Jeremie that Odd had a ( new ) girlfriend called Samantha. She kept having these dreams about the fabric and Jeremie working on the supercomputer, about that time when Odd and Ulrich saved her from the school. Odd had to explain everything for her or before she thought she had loose her mind. She never told anyone, but since her school was in the other side of the city, she never could really join the group in the battle against XANA. Obviously, Odd always told her the news about their virtual adventures.

Needless to say, when Jeremie discovered that, he almost killed Odd ... But them, a couple of day after XANA send his monster to Earth, they all met her and she had a litlle problem about taking things that weren´t hers, but other than that she seemed a pretty nice girl . Odd told them that she had a very rough life, and they saw that her boyfriend seemed to be the only happiness in her life. They just had to accept a honorary member in their group. And keep fighting XANA and hope Jeremie would find na antivirus soon.

HE told Aelita to never loose hope on HIM, that HE would always be there for her and save her. But she thought she shouldn´t wait for HIM to save her this time. Last time HE saved her, HE ... She couldn´t blame HIM if HE hated her, if HE wanted her death. HE became what HE is now because of her. And she knew she would never forgive herself for that.

Perhaps, she thought, it was better end things like this, with her death. Perhaps, HE would feel no pain when her friends shut down HIM.

Aelita was almost loosing hope when she saw HIM. HE had very long red hair and black eyes and wore a yellow cape that covered all of HIS body, with the hood down. HE fastly jumped from the tallest building to the shortest and then to the ground. Once HE was by her side, HE carried her brydal style and jumped to the sidewalk. Behind then, the bus continued riding, because the driver was drunk. She only would know what had happened to Jeremie much later. Not that she didn´t cared about him. But she knew that if she didn´t talk with HIM now, she didn´t knew when she would have the chance again

HE was almost puting her down when she put her arms around him and hugged him tight. HE smiled. Words weren´t need between them. They never were. HE adjusted HIS arms under her back and her knees and ran with her. HE turned left and ran to anaalley. Then, HE gently set her in a pile of old wood. They hugged tightly and kissed eachothers foreheads.

" I´ve missed you so much " they said at the sametime. She giggled and buried her head in HIS chest, tighting the hug.

" It really hasn´t been the same without you " she whispered.

" I know. It has been difficult for me too. " HE answered, stroking her hair, which now was just as long as his, almost in the middle of her back.

" Hey, do you still remember how we used to be bef... – Aelita slapped herself mentally. Idiot. She shouldn´t make HIM remember such sad things. " I´m sorry "

" It´s okay. But I do remember how everything was. How could I forget ? – HE cupped her chin. Those years were the best of my life. "

" Mine too. " she smiled

" Really ? It seemed to me that you were having much fun with your new friends . Mainly the blonde one with glasses, what was his name ?

" It´s Jeremie. And he has been for me the best friend I could ever ask for. "

" Just a friend or something else ? " HE asked quietly.

She raised an eyebrow.

" What´s the matter ? Jealous ? You know you´ll always have a place in my heart – Aelita said in a playful tone.

" Don´t put words in my mouth. But for his own good, he had better treat you right, or he will face the consequences. "

She made a I – will – never – let – you – forget – it face.

" Excuse me, but I´m trying to be serious here. "

" Yeah, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. " she mocked.

" Whatever. Now let me seeyyour foot "

" Alright, alright. " she said, taking off one of her sandals to show HIM the hurt foot.

" Wow. Somebody won´t walk for the next few days ... " HE gave HIS diagnostic.

" Great. Like we already didn´t have problems. Do you think you can heal it ? "

" Don´t think so. I´m not strong enough to do it now. I´m sorry " HE put her foot back in the ground.

" It´s okay " – she said, and hugged HIM again, but this time MUCH thighter. " Oh, I thought I would never seeyyou again "

" My light ... need air ... please ..." – HE managed to say.

" Oh, I´m sorry – she said shyly, letting HIM go.

Then, the silence setted in, until HE decided to break it.

" But I´m sure I can easy the pain. Do you want me to do it ?

" Yes, please. " she answered and HE took her foot in HIS hands again. They hands glowed yellow and soon Aelita felt a bit better.

" Feeling better ? " HE asked kindly.

" Yes, thank you " She silencied again, leaning her head on the dirty old wall.

" I´m sorry, my hope " she finnaly said, guiltly.

" It´s okay. You almost expelled all the all the oxigen from my lungs, but I think I will live. " – HE smirked, thinking that she was talking about her bone crushing hug.

She met HIS eyes, her own eyes flooded with tears.

" No, I was talking about that fight we had that day, remember ? It´s all my fault and I´m really sorry for that. If I hadn´t, if I hadn´t ... oh, can you forgive me for that ? "

HE smiled.

" If I hadn´t forgive you, why would I saved your life again and helping you right now, my light ? "

It was her turn to smile. And for the first time in a very long time, she smiled really meaning it.

" AELITAAAAAAAAAAAAAA " they heard Yumi´s voice throught the streets. The others were looking for her !

" Uh oh " HE half joked.

" Knock me out and flee, my hope. " Aelita whispered.

" Perhaps I could explain everything about us to them ? I´m sure we can make they understand that ... – HE half tried to argue, half joked.

" AELITA, CAN YOU HEAR US ? " – this time it was Ulrich´s voice.

" NO ! They would just attack you once they knew who you are. I will NOT stand loosing you again. "

" But ... – HE persisted.

" Just do it ! "

" AELITAAAAAAAAAAAA " each second they were getting dangerously closer. Aelita and HE had to be fast or ...

She bowed her head and pushed her hair aside.

Again, they had no choice. And again, HE was forced to do what HE thought HE would never have the guts to. To hurt Aelita. And it wasn´t the first time HE had to do it.

HE had to knock her out so when her friends came, they wouldn´t notice that she had saw HIS face and would not make embarassing questions that both of them would rather avoid. They both knew what would happen if Team Lyoko knew what was going on.

Still, HE hated doing this. HE slowly lifted HIS hand, carefully not to hurt or cause more pain than the necessary, while hearing her friends footsteps glowing closer ...

" We´ll seeeeachother again. I promisse, my light "

... And hit her right in the middle of her head. She started to fall and HE held her before she touched the ground. Aelita closed her eyes, briefly whispering something that for THEM held all the sense in the world. Something that HE had said HIMSELF to her everytime and each time that HE could.

_" I have faith in you "_

HE remembered that it was also the last thing HE had said to her before ... before _it _happened. That was the thing that made them survived since the day they were born, that made them stick together and made they fight for eachothers lives with such passion only because they had eachother faces inside their hearts in each moment of need.

And that was more than enough for them to keep doing all those things they did.

HE carefully rested her in the pile of old, her head cocked to the side, her hands folded on her chest, her knees folded too.

A fallen angel ... just like him

" LOOK, THERE SHE IS ! "

HE backed away in the dark of the the alley, careful not to make any sound, HIS hood on now, while a girl and a boy made their way throught the alley. Hidden in the dark of the night, HE watched as Aelita´s friends, Yumi and Ulrich, found their missing friend. HE knew HE was luck that they didn´t tried to look for HIM too, yet they had only done that because now it was more important to get Aelita to a hospital as soon as possible than track him. Later, they could try to found who he was and if he had something to do with XANA.

Yumi got Aelita´s feet and Ulrich got Aelita´s head, and they left the alley. Once they were out of it, Yumi helped to put Aelita on Ulrich´s back and he ran to hospital where he knew Odd and Samantha had taken Jeremie to, with Yumi close behind. Inside both of their minds, only one thought: ' Please, let those two be alright, please ' ...

They never saw HIM watching them ...

Once HE knew Aelita was in good hands and that those two were distracted, HE quicly took off going up a firestaircase the top of the building, from where he started his way to an old factory located somewhat near a certain school ...

CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL CL

Now, before someone wants to kill me because of what you just read, know there´s much more to this fic than meets the eye, so watch out for that.

Oh, and I added that part in the beginning about Samantha to explain what she was doing with the Team Lyoko and how Aelita was more or less talking about Lyoko in front of her in the second chapter.

Bye.


End file.
